


Another Zombie Apocalypse Story

by generally_happy_person



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Zombie Apocalypse, biscuits - Freeform, fun times, somewhat angsty, that shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: Wrote a zombie apocalypse story about a year ago, and now have decided to post it. It's quite short so why not give it a read? What's more relatable than murdering a kind-of-friend?





	Another Zombie Apocalypse Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry I haven't posted in two or so years, got busy and wasn't inspired to write fan fiction, plus A-Levels. Hope you enjoy the story, wrote it in a lil course I was doing and now a year later I have decided to post it. Though its mostly original it is somewhat based off Until Dawn, the Fallout franchise and most zombie based things. Who doesn't love some zombie stuff? P.S. sorry I get carried away with writing dialogue.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a good day/night.

She was cold now.

Not cold as in just put a blanket or two on her and she would warm right up.

Cold as in the body had been dead for quite a while.

Her hair was splayed out on the floor, as though it were multiple, long yellow lines pointing to the head saying here’s what you did, are you happy now? 

No. I wasn’t happy. In fact I was downright miserable. I just shot my friend. Sure, Leah was annoying sometimes and hogged the biscuit tin, but didn’t we all?

I got blood on her top. I was going to borrow that top next time I was to go somewhere nice. But now it had red on it. Red slowly turning to brown. I couldn’t wear that. Not anymore. Cause the mannequin was human. A human I shot. 

I justified my reasons, once to everyone, a million times in my head. 

A million and one.

I tried to look away from her. I needed to do something, anything to distract myself. I’d get the top. I crawled over to her, my hands were shaking even though it had been a while. If there was no evidence then it didn’t happen, right? 

As carefully as I could while trembling unbuttoned her top down the front and slipped her arms out from the sleeves, hitting the floor one at a time.

“Sorry.” I found myself saying to the body, while I avoided looking at the bite mark that half showed from under her jeans.

Taking the top and went over to the sink that was already filled with water. After plunging my hands and the top into the cold water and watched, mesmerised as scarlet took over the clean, icy water. Clean.

Fuck.

I quickly pulled out the top, as if that would make much of a difference. Our only supply of clean water was now unclean as it had blood in it. Plus the shirt was now a light shade of pink. 

And just NOT in time Oli, Isla and Gwen walked through the door. I saw their eyes go from the body to the sink by where I was standing. I was literally caught red handed. Well, light pink. 

Oli had a surprised look on his face, Isla shocked, and Gwen looked like she was to faint. Leah looked dead. Well, she was. Also topless, which didn’t help the matter.

“Ok, so the deed is done” Oli said shakily, looking directly at my mess, “But what are you doing?” He asked, clearly not entirely understanding the scene that lay before him. 

I was unsure with how I could reply to that and not sound both insensitive and insane.

“Well I was cleaning Leah’s shirt just in case we wanted to use it afterwards, but then I realised our drinking water is not entirely water anymore.” I pointed to the sink, of which the water was a semi-transparent red. “I’ll get new clean water by the end of today.”

“It’s past midnight now.”

“Ok I’ll get some tomorrow morning. It is my mess. I need to make it right.” I replied, though my words said I was assured and confident, my voice gave room for interpretation. I placed the sopping shirt down onto a small rusty table which was next to the sink, which formed a small stream of red water, trickling onto the floor that reminded me of rivers that used to run though landscapes. They didn’t run any more.

Isla stepped forward hesitantly towards the body of her ex best friend. Timidly she pulled up the trouser leg until the bite mark was fully visible. Gwen looked away as Isla peered closer at the wound. 

“Oh god.”

“What’s wrong?” I enquired, suddenly nervous that I killed a friend for nothing.

“The bite had been starting to heal. The bacteria should’ve started spreading. See, most of the red should be at least be half infected by now.”

“So what’re you saying?” Oli’s voice cracked as he asked, though we all had a slight inkling of what it might be. 

“What I’m saying is I think she was immune from the bite. She didn’t have to die. She could’ve been the only fucking one to be able to save us all.”

“S-So Leah died for nothing? Surely the body could still be used to find a cure at least?” I asked, trying to find a way that I didn’t doom us all and at least partially elevate the guilt.

“Besides the fact of ew that we’d be carrying our friends’ dead body and travelling with the person that killed her it wouldn’t be easy to move that easily as it would attract them and its a few miles to the closest sanctuary.” Gwen said, with a rather angry tone of voice.

How could I have known? I did what I thought was right. Then a moment popped into my head just before I shot her. 

“She said she was fine. She said that it didn’t hurt any more. She said...” I break off, unable to speak any more. 

Perhaps it was me overlooking her protests. Was it me? Was I the villain? Was it just for the shirt? Or jealousy over the biscuit tin? Or that she had Finnian and I didn’t?

Speaking of which, a muffled gunshot was then heard from a door down the hall.

Finnian.

I leapt over the half-naked body and rushed down the hall and took the chair that was keeping the door shut, its wooden legs making a scraping noise against the floor as I pulled it aside and flung open the door.

Another body. This time on its back. Finnian was looking in the mirror before he fired. Tears were still on his cheeks and his nose still had blood from when I punched him. Isla was the next to come in and look through the door, and though by back was turned I could sense her grief turn to anger. Though Isla was clever she never had the best methods of controlling her temper.

“Christ” Oli exclaimed from the doorway.

“This can’t be happening” Gwen whimpered from just behind him. I looked back. She was visibly shaking. She was never good with bad news. And this was the worst thing that had happened to us since the start of it all. Two people dead. 

Two friends dead. And both were because of me one way or another. The bunker didn’t feel all that welcoming anymore. The usually pleasant temperature felt stifling and the friendly atmosphere was now empty and unforgiving. Plus the bodies weren’t exactly the nicest reminder. There was also a silence, though I felt like it would be coming to an end.

“I think you should leave.” Isla said, rather slowly while trying to contain her temper. It wasn’t working.

“Wait, surely it wasn’t Thea’s fault?” Oli said, trying to reason with her. But we all knew it was my fault.

“But it is, Oli.” I reply. “But I don’t think I should leave. I want to make things right.” Isla was still angry at me, I could tell. And she had the right to be.

“Let’s vote.” Isla suggested. We all nodded in agreement and I put my hand up in favour for me to stay. “You don’t get a vote.” Isla said pointedly. I dropped my hand down slowly.

Ok. Isla voted for me to leave. Obviously. Oli voted to stay. We turned to face Gwen, her face contorted with grief, not leaving the body of Finnian. Shit.

“Go.” Gwen slowly looked up at me, her face red and covered in streams of tears. She repeated herself, every time gaining volume. Her voice was raw. 

Well that decided it. 

I walked out of the room, past Oli and Gwen and into our makeshift bedroom. Angrily, I packed my stuff. My clothes, my sleeping bag, and fuck it. I took the biscuit tin. They could have her top, which was wet on the table in the room next door. Marching out of the room, I headed towards the ladder. As I placed my hands on its cold rungs I looked behind me at the bunker that had been my home for the past few weeks. Its ugly beige walls, mould-covered carpets and rusted doors. I couldn’t tell if I were going to miss this place or not.

Oh well, it’s not like I was allowed back. 

With that thought in my head I pushed the trapdoor open and climbed into the ruins that covered our little safe-hold. Their. I slammed it shut, as to remind them that I was going. Stepping out of the ruined shop, I took a deep breath. At least there was less of their body odour out here. Instead it was just radiation. I sighed and started walking, away from my problems. It was either the start of something new or the end of something awful. I couldn’t tell.

Oh. It was the end.


End file.
